fbhfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederik Ula Charles Kensington
Frederik Ula Charles Kensington, known colloquially within Floated By Hitler and associated acts as "F.U.C.K", was one of Danzing Man's childhood friends and drug dealers. Childhood Frederik had a rough childhood due to his parent's simultaneous death via gunshot whilst Frederik was only aged 6. The shooter, known as the dastardly Dick Cock, disappeared into the depths of the German Scrapyard after the killings due to fear of being caught by the gestapo, and Frederik swore that he would kill him the same way he killed his parents. Danzing Man, at the age of 8, noticed that Frederik was alone and without shelter and took him under his wing. Both of them complemented eachother perfectly, with Danzing Man being more of an intellectual type, with a great passion for the human body and medicine. Meanwhile, Frederik was more interested in fighting and athletics, but that didn't stop Danzing Man from teaching Frederik about ways to make different medicines and antidotes, kickstarting Frederik's interest in drugs. Early Adulthood At the age of 16, Frederik had mastered his meth recipe and had begun to mass produce it in the attic of a quaint Berlin apartment. Selling it to neighbouring musicians, artists and general drug addicts, Frederik had made a fine amount of money. Some of the musicians that Frederik had sold his special meth to included Agony Man and Animal Collective. Most of F.U.C.K and Danzing Man's spare time was spent listening to the Berlin Radio. Both enjoyed the frequently played dance songs, but both refused to dance, claiming it to be "embarassing". Eventually, Danzing Man decided that the best thing for him to do was to enter the army as a medic at the front lines. After a short goodbye, Danzing Man left Frederik's life for a short while, to Frederik's dismay. Drug Addiction To cope with the stress of having a friend in the war, Frederik had started to depend on his meth to sleep at night, despite vowing never to take his own drugs. After 2 years of a dull routine consisting of nothing but drug dealing, creating and taking, Frederik was visited by the gestapo. Luckily, he wasn't caught out, but this moment was still a pivotal turning point in F.U.C.K's life. He stopped and started to think about his promise to end Dick Cock's life. 2 days later, Frederik received a knock on the door. Upon answering it, there stood a slightly aged and bewildered-looking Danzing Man. Frederik instantly noticed that there was something off about him; there was a spark in his eyes, or perhaps it was the fact that he was jogging up and down on the spot screaming "Yes, I am danzing!" Danzing Man and the Nomadic Tribe After a short conversation, Danzing Man and Frederik agreed that the best thing to do was to start traveling to find Dick Cock. Danzing Man wanted to see the world and spread the word of his incredible Danz moves, so it wasn't an enormous loss for Danzing Man. F.U.C.K and Danzing Man both set foot on their adventures the next morning, but not before Danzing Man placed a cleverly made doppelganger dummy in case any German soldiers decided to attempt to capture him.